nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 3
huh wat What did you want to kill me for get on chat okay I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 09:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Apprentices? Help me out here, are Lavender's litter at Apprentice age? 'Cause I think they are, but I'm not sure, and since you roleplay one, well... xD You have been tangled... in the frost 23:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to talk to Rainy about getting them apprenticed then. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 07:57, January 8, 2014 (UTC) psst hey, Crys, no pressure at all but have you started the nc winter picture yet?(we can't make the nightly until we have that so the sooner the better!) thanks youus, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Of coursel no pressure at all! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 23:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) HELP I CAN'T BE BOTHERED UPLOADING IT BUT JUST CLICK THE LINK CLICKY CLICKY http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/enhanced/webdr05/2013/6/12/14/enhanced-buzz-13147-1371063271-17.jpg CLICK IT PLS C: I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 09:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Goldheart Do you want Goldheart back? 'Cause I don't want him anymore. You have been tangled... in the frost 23:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hurrah! You've joined or fancy-mancy chat patrol squad! please take your super fancy-mancy cop badge as a symbol of your chat patrolness! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alright; you can join chat and test it out if you'd like :) ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 17:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) It's fineeee~ Thanks for apologising! :) You have been tangled... in the frost 03:56, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Unacceptable Crys, what you did last night was a real asshole thing to do. I told you about three times to not do what you did. You lost quite a bit of my respect. Congratulations. Take my paw. Step into our world. 17:42, February 7, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 Judging Remember the Unrealistic Cat competition? Yeah, you signed up to be a judge, and now it's time for you ro judge! Please go through each entry and rate them out of 10. Please get back to me with your scores. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 22:42, February 7, 2014 (UTC) You forgot to judge them all. :P You have been tangled... in the frost 05:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain in the buttocks, but you still forgot to judge Viper's. xD You have been tangled... in the frost 02:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) What you Did After I expressed how much I was terrified of that image of Jeff the Killer on chat, you briefly changed your profile picture to him. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. It was pretty cruel of you to do that. I'm not mad any more, but NEVER do that again. It's not funny, Take my paw. Step into our world. 23:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 That's okay. :) As long as you apologize, I forgive you. I'm very paranoid and feel like Jeff will kill me the second I turn my back. Also, I don't know if I've told anybody this before, but the reason I think Jeff scares me relates to something my dad said. I asked him what he was scared of, and he said "What humans are capable of." I think the fact that a human can turn into such a monster makes him that much more terrifying. Sorry, just useless drivel. XD Take my paw. Step into our world. 23:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 Contest Judging Hello fellow judge! You signed up to become a judge and now we're judging! The points will be out of twenty, and you only judge the cats that were RPed. So here's the catergories to judge How well they RPed the character: They should have followed their cat's description and RPed it like they would in a normal RP.' '''This is worth five points. '''The spirit they showed in the RP:' Because this was supposed to be a fight, they should have shown a bit of spirit in their RP. I want you to judge on how well they showed their spirit. This is worth five points. Manners: Even though it was supposed to be a fight, it had to be in a polite way. How polite did you think they were? Worth five points. Did they really want to do this: Some people just sign up just because they feel like they have to, and don't RP. Did these contestants show how well they wanted to RP? Did you feel that they really wanted to do this? Worth five points. Too bad we got so little contestants, and have of them didn't RP D: Oh well, the four contestants you shall be judging on are Winx, Eevee, Gari (Fire types and Red), and Ginger. Please do not be harsh against a user just because you don't like them. Please pretend they are anonymous and judge that way. Post your scores for each catergory for each person in the comments on my blog, thanks! Try to get this done by tomorrow so I can post the scores. [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 00:33, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: buT bUT buTT can i meet brendon urie or patrick stump if I can then YES '''I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 08:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: ack, sorry. go ahead and RP them. lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 22:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC) DREW HIS NAME IS DREW STARAK FEAR HIM!!! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 20:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 02:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~! Hey, Crys~! How're you~? I started watching/playing Homestuck, and it's pretty great so far~ :3 Ahh, right~ Do you mind if you can roleplay Cherrykit at the Star Pool~? History on the thread there is pretty much, from Clearing, then SunStones, then Stream, then Star Pool~ If you want a brief summary or don't want to read it all, pretty much, Thistlekit pretended to be dead with Sagekit's encouragement, Seakit gets pissed at him for betraying him (seeing as Sagekit is Seakit's bully and sort-of archenemy). Thistlekit goes to apologise to Seakit, but finds Izaya instead, who's his usual beautiful self~ Akari comes along, and Izaya leads them to Seakit 'cos he and I want to develop Sea into this psycho-withdrawn-darker version of himself, and Akari pretty much drags Seakit to Thistlekit and they all go to the Star Pool. Seakit tries to escape, and Akari threatens to snap his neck if he keeps struggling, and Izaya tells Seakit to listen since he still wants to play with Seakit's life, and since Seakit trusts Izaya almost ridiculously, he stops, and pretty much, Thistlekit's asking Cherrykit to come so he can say goodbye with Seakit (who kinda doesn't want to, since he's trying to move on from it). And Izaya's just being his usual adorable self~ Takk~! :3 CRYSCRYSCRYS WE CAN SEE YOU WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME -Sincerely, Everyone on chat. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 01:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Spam You'll see this eventually. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 01:20, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Annoyed You will be annoyed. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 01:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) But You'll love me for it later. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 01:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) CHAT SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 01:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) HSRP CHAT ^ I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 02:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Blarghthepotatoes blargh I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 00:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Crystopher! Long time no see! Wanna RP somewhere? You have been tangled... in the frost 11:05, June 14, 2014 (UTC)